


Calzona One-Shots

by TaraTyler



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, i miss them so much, i need callie and arizona back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: One-shots centered around Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins from Grey's Anatomy





	1. Barkeep

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one in middle school and wanted to post it just so everyone would be able to see how far I've come. Just an FYI, before I ran some major edits on it, there was an entire song in it and like...ten references to the movie The Princess Bride

Dr. Calliope Torres followed her best friend from work, Dr. Teddy Altman into the Emerald City Bar, otherwise known only as Joe’s. They approached the neat line of familiar worn stools and a large, sour-faced, red-haired man plopped down beside of them and quipped, “An ortho surgeon, a cardio surgeon, and a trauma surgeon walk into a bar…”

“I’m sorry Chief, but you’re just not funny.” responds Teddy with an eye-roll and a gracious laugh.

“Joe!” calls Callie, ready to relax after a hard day of blood and bones.

“Can you hit me with the usual?” she calls, not seeing her favorite bartender anywhere.

“Sure would if I knew what that was, pretty lady.” answered the person that belonged to the pair of brilliant blue eyes currently holding her hypnotized.

“Whiskey….no rocks.” she managed to choke out around the lump taking up residence in her throat. 

Callie finally managed to choke out her order and tear her eyes away from the new barkeep. On top of the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she had ever seen, she had perfect golden blonde hair that shone even in the dim lighting of the dingy bar.

“Alrighty then.” responded the grinning woman.

“So…...where’s Joe at these days?” asked a coughing Chief Hunt, his expression betraying that he had noticed Callie’s awkward staring.

“He and the boy-toy are out on a month-long tour of Europe. He asked me to keep an eye on the place as a favor to him. I owe him for a favor he did me in the past. He knows that you doctor types can’t go long without your alcohol. The name is Arizona. Arizona Robbins.” she introduced herself, sticking out a hand for the Chief to shake.

“Major Dr.Owen Hunt, Chief of Surgery and Trauma surgeon.” he responded as she set down Callie’s drink and they shook hands.

“Callie Torres, Head of Orthopedics. That’s bones.” she said just in case. She had been asked by too many people what exactly ‘Orthopedics’ was and had just started including the definition in with her introduction. 

“Teddy Altman, Head of Cardio.” They introduced themselves and they each shook Arizona’s hand.

Callie smiled her most brilliant stunner smile and felt a strange jolt of energy where their hands touched.

“You’ll probably be seeing a lot of us.” Teddy informed her with a grin and a knowing glance at Callie.

“So what’ll the rest of you be having, seeing as your friend is intent on downing the entire bar before you get a drink.” she said as Callie threw back another.

“Brandy for me.” Hunt ordered and Teddy got herself a beer.

Callie downs the whole shot of her third whiskey and ordered another, blatantly checking out the bartending woman as she turned to get another bottle.

“So, Dr. Torres, are we drinking to anything, in particular, today?” asked the blonde, getting lost in the Latina’s chocolate brown eyes again, pretending that she hadn’t bent over in that manner on purpose.

Callie looks down and studies her hands and nurses her drink, trying to find the words to phrase what had happened in terms that a non-doctor would understand. Losing a patient never got easier, no matter how long you stayed in the medical field.

“The carpenter lost a patient. That’s not usually much of a problem down on the Ortho floor.” Teddy supplied, knowing that Callie was way too emotional to say it herself.

“That’s gotta be hard. Being an uneducated bumpkin as I am, I wouldn’t know about that, but I do understand loss. Here’s another, on the house.” offered Arizona, seeing that Callie had already downed the last one. Callie raised her glass in thanks without lifting her eyes. Callie just knew that if she met those beautiful blue eyes one more time, that she would do something to humiliate herself again. Probably by crying.

Letting her friends talk around her, Callie kept downing the drinks Arizona kept putting in front of her without asking and her friends kept paying for. When she began to feel the dam keeping the tears at bay begin to fail, she made a stealthy escape to the bathroom. As soon as she made it to a stall, she slammed the door closed and let the tears fly unable to comprehend how very pathetic she must seem.

“Dr. Torres?” she heard a hesitant voice ask. “Are you alright? Do you need me to get someone?”

From underneath the stall door, she saw a pair of kid’s tennis shoes….with wheels in them. That explained why she hadn’t heard the bartender come in.

“I’m fine. I just… I need a minute. I can’t…”

“I understand. One of the other guys just came in to relieve me. I’ll sit here with you until you’re ready to come out.” Arizona said, and Callie saw her jeans and the hem of her pink t-shirt when she sat down.

“You don’t have to do that.” Callie protested.

“I want to. It’s a non-issue. I’ve been in that place before and it sucks royally to feel so alone. Especially when your friends are right there and only have eyes for each other.”

 

“So I wasn’t the only one to notice that, huh?” asked Callie between sniffles.

“I’ll bet ya ten bucks that they go home together tonight.” Arizona commented, in an attempt to keep her distracted.

“I’ll take your money. His wife would kill him. I’m not even kidding, she might literally kill him.” Callie said taking the bait.

“Ouch.” the bartender said sympathetically wondering how someone who had taken down so much alcohol was still as coherent as Callie was. She could handle her own liquor but nowhere near that much.

“That’s what I’m saying. The stupid girl won’t listen to me either. They got married way too quickly. Not that I don’t know what that’s like but, still. That just gives me credibility.”

“You’re married?” asked Arizona, wondering why that stung so badly.

Callie comes out of the stall and stands in front of the mirror to clean herself up.

“If I was married do you think that I would’ve spent the last twenty minutes sitting in a dirty bar’s bathroom floor telling a total stranger about how totally pitiful I am?”

“No, I guess not. What happened to the lucky guy?” the pretty blonde asked, discovering that she wanted to know more about the interesting doctor.

“He cheated on me with his underwear model best friend, before getting a divorce with me, joining the army, and getting hit by a bus shortly after enlisting.” she says flatly, with a dead, blank look in her eyes.

“That’s... intense.” Arizona says, shocked beyond words.

“Yeah, I guess so. But that’s how it goes when you work at Seattle Grace Mercy Death.” she responds with a rather bitter grin, coming around to slide down the wall to sit down beside of Arizona in the dirty bar bathroom.

“Now that one can’t go without an explanation.” Arizona says, chancing a grin and wanting to hear more of the fun and dramatic stories from the hospital Callie obviously loves, despite her words. For the next hour and a half Arizona and Callie just sat there as Callie regaled Arizona with her tales of the hospital’s drama, both past, and present.

“So now it’s like I can’t walk around the hospital with my head held high anymore. each time something like that happens it’s like an inch of my height gets shaved off and I’m just going to keep getting shorter and shorter until I don’t even exist anymore.” Callie said sadly and Arizona could tell that she was still very, very drunk.

“You’ve definitely gotten caught with the shorter end of the stick, Calliope.” Arizona said noticing that at some point during their talk she had taken to calling Callie by her full first name. She stretched and stuck out her hand to pull Callie up off the ground.  
“But don’t worry about people not being interested in you after Erica. She doesn’t know what she’s missing. I know people are still going to be very interested.” she reassured Callie.

“Who?” she asked in disbelief, an adorable pout on her lips.  
Unable to restrain herself any longer Arizona roughly captured her lips with her own. When they finally broke contact in need of air, Arizona breathed. 

“I think you’ll know.” 

No longer capable of thinking rationally and feeling very satisfied with herself, Arizona flashed a wide-eyed and dumbstruck Callie her most dimply smile.

“Don’t be a stranger.” she added with a wink and escaped to her loft bedroom where she knew she wasn’t going to be able to get any sleep.

Callie walked out of the bathroom in a daze just in time to see the perky bartender’s derriere disappearing up the stairs. The rolling fire that Arizona had lit in her core was sorely tempting her to follow. That kiss wasn’t something that she was easily going to be able to forget. Callie really needed another drink. It had been one strange day.

Life at the hospital kept Callie busy for the next week and Arizona felt strangely disappointed when every night (and sometimes during the day) scores of doctors came through Joe’s bar and none were Callie Torres. That is, until, one day, it was. Arizona never really got the chance to talk to her though, as she was surrounded by her friends. She thought back to that night in the bathroom and wondered where each of the people with Callie fit into her stories.  
There were the same two doctors from the last time with her, and on huge, classically handsome with an incredibly pronounced jawline and another doctor with incredibly perfect hair and puppy dog eyes. She felt the urge to pat him on the head and give him a cookie.

“Another round, guys?” Arizona asked when she approached their table, never taking her eyes off of Callie. That kiss had been replaying in her mind ever since it had happened. She could still taste Callie on her lips.

“If you don’t mind.” said the doctor with perfect hair and an overly friendly smile. The group gave their orders until she got to Callie.  
“The usual, Calliope?” she asked, wanting to force the other woman to acknowledge her in the least.

“Yes, please, thank you, Arizona.” she responded and Callie’s face went red when their eyes met. She had forgotten how incredibly blue the blonde’s eyes were. Arizona smirked when she realized that Callie was embarrassed and bashful, intentionally not looking at her.

“You two know each other?” one of the men asked.

“We all met last week.” answered Teddy. “Arizona is filling in for Joe behind the bar while he and the boy-toy are on that trip that we’ve already mentioned to you like forty times, Mark.”

“What in the world is a beautiful woman like you doing behind a dirty old bar?” he asked. “Mark Sloane, Plastic Surgeon.” he introduced himself, sticking out his hand for her to shake.

“Keep your come-on’s to yourself, Dr. Sloane. I don’t swing in your direction.” she said with an eye-roll in his direction.

“Arizona Robbins, Pediatric Surgery. I start at Seattle Grace Mercy Death next month. I’m doing this for fun, jackass.”

Callie whipped her head around so fast that the neurosurgeon got a face-full of raven black hair, making him splutter.

“You didn’t mention that.” she said in a near whisper.

“I mostly listened to you last week, honey.” Arizona reminded her gently as Derek scooted over to make room for her next to Callie.

“I’m Arizona, you must be Derek Sheppard. I’ve heard a lot about you.” she told him, giving Callie one of her ‘just kidding’ winks.

“What have you done, Torres?! I was looking forward to meeting someone who didn’t know everything about...well, everything!” Derek complained, jokingly.

“She needed to be warned, Sheperd. You know that there is a reason that the hospital is called Seattle Grace Mercy Death. How many times have we all almost died? Especially that wife of yours.” Callie said looking past Arizona and to her friend. When her eyes found Arizona’s she got trapped in the cerulean blues again. The same exact way that they had caught her that first day. Arizona grinned at her again, not understanding her odd connection to the Latina Ortho surgeon but enjoying it nonetheless.

“So, Arizona, what happened to being an uneducated bumpkin?” Teddy asked.

“Nobody likes a bartender that’s smarter than them, Teds.” she replied and grinned at her and her friends for added effect while subtly placing a hand on Arizona’s knee.

It took all of the Orthopedic surgeon’s willpower not to squirm under her touch because of the fire burning in her stomach. She watched quietly as Arizona talked and laughed with her friends. Somehow they had immediately accepted her as a part of their little group. Eventually, the twelve-year-olds arrived as well and were wasted more quickly than Arizona had ever seen a person get wasted before. Callie leaned in and whispered to her who each person was.

“The stick-thin blonde is Meredith Grey, Ellis Grey’s daughter. She’s married to Sheppard. George was in love with her for like two years before we ended up together. The dark-haired Asian with her is Cristina Yang, she’s got the most raw talent out of the group of them. On top of all of that, she’s married to Hunt. We were actually roommates after the George and Burke fiascos.” Arizona nodded in response, comparing what she was seeing to what she had heard.

“The grumpy looking guy at the bar is Alex Karev. Addison, Derek’s ex-wife and one of my best friend’s said that he was actually talented when it came to Peds. You might want to keep an eye on him. On the other end of the bar is the pretty boy, Jackson Avery, of the Avery Foundation. He’s Harper Avery’s grandson and is hopelessly in love with the one girl you will probably never see in here. April Kepner, she’s a redhead and a virgin as far as we know. Very religious.” she said, leaning across her to point out each of the residents.

“Uh-huh.” she said, trying not to blush and failing.

“Over there is Lexie Grey, Meredith’s half-sister on her father’s side. Mark who you already know to be my best friend is hopelessly in love with her and in complete denial about it. Despite Meredith’s warnings to stay away from her. You see whenever he has sex with someone he ruins them forever.”

“Hey! We had sex!” Mark called across the table.

“And now I don’t sleep with men.” Callie jibed back and Arizona nearly choked on her drink.

“What about Addison?” Mark tried again.

“She moved to California to get away from you.”

“And the nurses? I’ve had sex with lots and lots of nurses.” Mark said weakly and this time it was Hunt who refuted him.

“And they all collectively went on strike.” he rebutted dryly. “Give it up, Sloane.”

Arizona was laughing hard at this point and she wasn’t sure anymore whether it was because of her company or the large amounts of alcohol that had been in Yang’s new alcoholic invention the Early Onset Alzheimer’s which Callie had explained to her was in honor of the Grey genetic trait of the disease on Meredith’s mother’s side.

“It’s getting late and we need to get our women home.” Hunt told Arizona, who had been watching Callie dance with the Twisted Sisters to some Latinx song. She hadn’t noticed that Callie had downed so very many of the electric blue shots.

“Our ‘women’ will end the both of us if they catch us referring to them in such a manner, Hunt and I happen to like being alive so you need to stop that soon. Chief or no Chief.” Derek warned Owen before turning to Arizona. 

“The three of them are intensely feminist.” he informs her as though she were one of the guys.

“More power to them. I have had some feminist moments myself, though they usually ended in fist fights.” she said to the odd combination of shock and horror on her new boss and friends’ faces.

“I was raised by a marine. And I grew up with the name Arizona. I learned to punch hard and fast so that I only had to do it once and to play dirty on the playground.”

“Do you have a sister? Preferably a straight one?” Mark asked.

“Nope, we are fresh out of Robbins women.” she told him with a laugh at the disappointed look on his face.

“You wouldn’t happen to have her address, would you? I know you live across the hall from her but, I don’t think that I trust you with a wasted Calliope.” Arizona snarked at him. For some reason, she just couldn’t like Mark.

“I wanted to stay anyway,” he confessed, seemingly oblivious to her dislike. “here.” he said, writing the information down on a napkin.

“Oh, thank God. It’s in walking distance. It would’ve been hell trying to keep her on my donor cycle.” Arizona laughed and Mark looked even sadder that she didn’t play for his team.

“Ladies, it’s time to get you home.” Arizona announced.

“Your menfolk are already disappointed that they aren’t going to be getting any tonight. so don’t deny them a full night’s rest as well. Calliope, I’ll take you home since Mark wants to stay and drink away his sorrow over my lack of sisters.”

Cristina and Meredith departed for their respective husbands and Callie pouted at Arizona.

“But I’d rather dance.” she complained.

“I know, honey. But at the rate you’re going you’re going to be absolutely miserable in the morning. You should just let me take you home and sleep some of this off.” Arizona pleaded.

“If you dance one more dance with me then we can go home.” Callie bargained.

“You promise?” asked Arizona warily.

“Pinky promise.” she replied with a happy grin as the music turned to some crappy pop song with a sexy beat. Arizona matched the sway of her hips to Callie’s as she moved her feet slowly but steadily, hearing Callie softly murmuring the lyrics to herself. She gulped down a breath as she felt Callies’ hands on her hips and the skin underneath her jeans come alive at the contact. All her thoughts of nice, quiet walk to Callie’s apartment fled her mind.

“That was your song, Calliope, let’s get you home.” Arizona insisted.

“Okay, do we at least get to sing in the car?” she complained, the incredibly adorable pout making its return.

“We’re walking.” Arizona told her.

“Can we sing as we walk?” Callie asked.

“If you want to.” Arizona laughed, beginning to wish that she had a better buzz going herself.

“I can’t remember the words to any songs.” Callie said after a minute.“You’ll have to start it.”

Abandoning her inhibitions Arizona started to sing softly.

She started with the first song that came to mind softly, a blush coloring her cheeks, before Callie joined in, grabbing her hand and swinging their joined limbs like a teenage couple after their first date.

Arizona trailed off listening to Callie singing with wild abandon and just watched her as they walked along but joined back in with the next verse.

They sang that song, and a couple of others all of the way back to Callie’s apartment and Arizona continued to sing softly even as she helped to pull off Callie’s heels and she fell into bed fully clothed and already asleep.

Discovering herself way too tired to make it back to the bar, Arizona pulled off her shoes and socks before crashing on the couch. This was exactly how Callie found her the next morning.

Totally and completely hungover, Callie woke up and made a direct beeline for the toilet, to throw up everything she had drunk the night before and more. Flinching at the light streaming in through the windows she plodded, still in last nights’ dress, through the kitchen in search of aspirin. The sight on her couch made her smile in spite of herself and she blushed when she realized that Arizona wasn’t wearing pants.

She was curled up on the couch in the fetal position, pantless, her hands tucked under her head like a cherub baby, a peaceful smile adorning her face. Callie took a moment to give Arizona’s strong legs the admiration that they so deserved. Callie left her there to sleep, thanking God that she wasn’t on call that day. Pulling off her dress right there in the middle of her kitchen she grabbed the whole bottle of pills and a bottle of water before returning to bed. She was asleep before she could climb under the blankets. Arizona woke up an hour later and took a minute of remembering where she was and who she was with, She wandered to the door, pulling on her abandoned jeans and searching for her shoes before seeing the dress in the kitchen floor.

She detoured to Callie’s room to make sure she was okay. Luckily, her shoes were just inside the door providing a reason for her intrusion. As quietly as she could she snuck around the bed to pick up her other Heelie before executing her plan to sneak out.

“You on-call today?” Callie asked, suddenly, eliciting a squeal of surprise from Arizona and making Callie grab her head in pain.

“Don’t scare me like that.” Arizona hissed, straightening with her shoes. “And no, I’m not on-call.” She added.

“Then go back to sleep. You’ll never get any sleep at the bar. It’s always full.” Callie told her, knowing that some surgeons on the night shift came to drink during the day and were just as rowdy as the night crowd.

“I wouldn’t want to impose.” Arizona protested but, she was already putting her shoes back on the floor.

“No imposing. Just sleeping.” Callie said with a yawn and scooted over to make room.

Arizona climbed out of her jeans again and carefully laid down beside of Callie making sure to leave her some personal space between them.

\------//////------

When she woke up again, she could feel something between her fingers and she squeezed, only to feel someone else’s fingers squeeze back. Opening her eyes, her vision was filled with locks of black hair and she soon realized that every inch of her front was touching every inch of Callie’s back. At some point during the night the boundaries had fallen and now they were spooning and their fingers were laced together. Unsure whether or not Callie was awake, Arizona lifted up on the arm not currently holding the Latina’s hand to look over and see Callie’s face. At the same moment, Callie rolled onto her back and woke up. Brown eyes met blue.

In her only halfway coherent state Arizona moved till she was hovering above Callie and leaned down until their lips met and what started as holding hands quickly became more, Callie removing Arizona’s shirt and the loss of Callie’s underwear down her legs to be lost among the abandoned bedclothes. As Callie’s fingers worked at the clasp of Arizona’s bra their eyes met again and Arizona sent a questioning glance like “Is this is okay?” and the other woman nodded emphatically, guiding Arizona’s hand down to her nether regions.

“As you wish.” Arizona said aloud, her voice husky.

\-------//////-------

Arizona and Callie fell back onto the bed again hours later.

“Well, I think I’ll be able to sleep much more easily now.” Arizona laughed as Callie turned over to her and laid her head on Arizona’s shoulder and laughed with her as well.

“Me too, love. Me too.” She murmured into the bare skin.

“You’re British now, are you?” Arizona asked with a chuckle.

“I lived there for two years.” Callie said.

“Okay, then. That works too.” Arizona said in surprise.

“We don’t really know much about one another now do we?” Callie realized.

“I feel like I’ve known you for years and years and when you tell me something new it’s as though I’m remembering.” Arizona confessed.

“Dude, that’s like totally beautiful. I’m touched.” Callie said, placing a hand on her heart.

“Thanks, I try. Are you hungry?” Arizona asks, still feeling restless.

“I can try, my insides are all messed up, still yet.” Callie said, messing with the covers in an attempt to get dressed again.

Arizona had already shimmied back into her jeans and was pulling her shirt over her head, still braless. Callie grinned, taking it as a sign that Arizona wasn’t going to leave any time soon. As Arizona left the room Callie flopped back onto the bed a large grin adorning her face, thrilled with the way her very strange day had ended up turning out.


	2. Karaoke Duets

“Who convinced Joe this was a good idea?” Callie asked with a disgusted groan as yet another drunk intern stepped off the makeshift stage after singing a Britney song at the top of their lungs completely off-key.

“I don’t know, but they had really better hope they never end up on my table.” Arizona says in half-growl.

Callie gives her a look that reminds Arizona she is a big surgery on little people surgeon and would probably never have a young surgeon on her operating table unless they were very pregnant. Arizona sticks her tongue out in response.

“Did you sign up to sing? You should sing.” Arizona adds anyway. “Unlike the rest of these goof-balls, I actually enjoy the sound of your voice.”

Callie smiles softly back at her. “I only sing in front of you guys when I’m having coma dreams. You know that.”

“I hear you when you sing Sofia lullabies, when you sing in the shower...and in the car, on a regular basis.” Arizona gives Callie another look. “Your voice is beautiful.”

“Okay, but only if you join me.” Callie’s cheeks were warm, but Arizona’s super-magic smile had her completely in its thrall.

Now, it was Arizona’s turn to blush. “I don’t sing. You know that, Callie.”

“No, what I know is you are completely capable of doing whatever you put your mind to, and I know you put me at ease… stage-fright-wise.” Callie’s eyes are earnest and her grin sheep-ish.

“Fine, but you are going to owe me one.” Arizona groans.

“You are a badass, Arizona Robbins.” Callie grabs her wife’s shoulders and looks deeply into her sparkling blue eyes. “We are not intending to put on a Sonny and Cher level of performance. This is just for fun, babe.”

“You have me convinced, Calliope.” Arizona says with a sigh and immediately begins to primp at her hair. Callie laughs and her wife pouts at her. “If I am going to do this, I am going to commit.”

“I would expect nothing less.” Callie continued to chuckle. “Our nervousness balances out between the two of us. We are so going to kill this.”  
“We are the hottest couple at Grey-Sloan. A fact that is widely known throughout the hospital.” Arizona nudges Callie’s shoulder with her own. “Hashtag wife goals, hashtag life goals.”

“Oh my god, Arizona, please don’t.” Callie groans and laughs again, noticing her wife had successfully distracted her from her nerves. Honestly, she didn’t know what she would do without the other woman in her life.


End file.
